La mejor amiga de Tony
by KissmeStevenT
Summary: Una loca chica de 16 en la mansión de los Avengers, deja a todos boca abierta. En especial a Tony, quien lo la veía desde que se arreglo con Pepper. Pepper... ¡La odia a muerte! Esa chica era la única que podía sacarla de sus casillas... Los demás, exceptuando a Natasha, van a estar muy contentos con su llegada. Mi primer one-shot, espero que le guste al menos a alguien :3


_Acá les traigo un one-shot ._._  
_¿Escribo bien? Soy muy insegura, lo sé xP_  
_En fin, ahí lo dejo :v_

**La mejor amiga de Tony Stark... ¿Acaso existe esa persona?**

Llego en el peor momento, bajando de el ascensor, como si todo estuviera bien. Desatando la furia de la muy organizada Pepper, mi adorada novia, y dejando sorprendidos a todos, pero no a mi. Claro, ¿Quien no se sorprende cuando una chica de 16 años entra a la casa, con los pelos color verde, una remera AUN MAS AJUSTADA QUE LA DE NATASHA color negro, pero que dejaba ver un brassier colo rojo gracias al escote que llevaba, ademas de mostrar panza gracias a lo corta que era, con un short y medias de red, colgaba un revolver Colt Phyton de su short super corto y tenia dos pistolas en sus manos apuntándonos a todos? Oh, y sin olvidar las Converse embarradas y echas una basura. Yo la adoraba.  
X: ¡THE WALKING DEAD! -Dijo antes de mojarnos a todos con agua sin dejar NADA seco, para luego tirar las pistolas al piso y correr hacia mis brazos.  
Tony: ¡Diablos querida! ¿Donde rayos te habías metido? - Le decía mientras la abrazaba aun mas fuerte, si eso era posible, pues, la chica siempre ha sido mas fuerte y hábil que yo. Si, era la verdad que jamas admití.  
X: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Estas mas fuerte! - Dijo besándome la mejilla para así soltarme y dar unos pasas atrás-  
Tony: Siempre fui mas fuerte que ti, pequeña - Dije bromeando.  
X: Algún día ese sueño tuyo sera cumplido, amigo Stark. - Dijo riendo. No se había dado cuenta de la tensión en el lugar, hasta ver la cara de todos. Pepper limpiándose la cara desesperada-mente con una toalla blanca y pulcra, Thor parecía mas una estatua que un dios, Natasha ya había despertado de su shock y estaba de brazos cruzados mirando con una ceja levantada el asunto, de vez en cuando pegando-le codazos a Clint para que no mirara indebidamente a nuestra "extraña invitada", y Bruce, bueno, el solo reía, entendió todo cuando la chica abrazo a Tony.  
Pepper: ¿Que estas haciendo TU aquí? - Dijo una Pepper ya arreglada lanzando un humo imaginario por las orejas.  
X: ¡Pepper! ¡Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar! - Dijo con su sarcástica voz y su aun mas sarcástica sonrisa - Vine a visitar a Tony, parece que aun me tienes rencor...  
Clint: ¿P-p-p-or-por...? - El arquero no para de tartamudear haciendo que la viuda negra se le colmara la paciencia, interrumpiéndolo.  
Natasha: Lo que el babosa trata de preguntar es: ¿Porque la tratas así? - Dijo apretando dientes con cada palabra.  
Pepper: Me guarda rencor por un error que cometí borracha, no es mucho. - Tony rió, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a Pepper.  
Pepper: ¡¿Error?! ¡HIJA DE PUTA, ESTANDO BORRACHA TE ACOSTASTE CON TONY MAS DE UN MILLÓN DE VECES! ¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ PORQUE ALGUNO DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ROCKSTARS TE DEJO POR SU ESPOSA! ¡MALDITA GROUPIE! ¡JARVIS SÁCALE A PATADAS! - Pepper estaba roja, literalmente.  
Tony: ¡No, no, no Jarvis, no! ¡LA CHICA SE QUEDA, PEPPER!  
Pepper: ¡No comencemos esta conversación de nuevo, Tony! ¡Sabemos como termina!  
Tony: ¡No puedes obligarme a dejar a mis mejores amigas, ya lo hice una vez por ti! ¡¿No estas contenta?!  
X: Em, no vine aquí a armar pelea, en serio. - Dijo bromista,. como siempre- Recuerda Pepper que si se pelean, Tony se emborracha y nos emborrachara a todos aquí.  
Natasha: ¡Hey! Jamas caería en algo como ...-Natasha es interrumpida por la gran sabiduría de la chica-  
X: No se quien seas, pero si conoces bien a Tony, sabes que tiene el estúpido don de hacer estupideces e involucrarte con el.  
Clint: ¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad lo es! - Grito emocionado el arquero, el cual luego agacho la cabeza gracias a una mirada de Natasha.  
Natasha: Oh, para decir eso no tartamudeas, ¡Hurra!. - Dijo secamente.  
Thor: No quisiera interrumpir su conversación pero si seguimos así despertaremos a Loki y a Steve. - Dijo Thor regalando una sonrisa encantadora. "¿Pero que rayos?" Fue lo que pensaron Tasha y Pepper al ver a Thor sonreir sin que sea nombrada la palabra "Loki" o "Comida/Pop-Tarts".  
Pepper: ¿Cual es tu problema grandulón? Nunca sonríes - Dijo Pepper resentida.  
Bruce: Wow, Pepper ya no esta de buen humor - Dijo chocando-las con Tony.  
Pepper: ¡No volveré hasta el lunes! ¡Y ESPERO QUE ESTA PERRA SE HAYA IDO DE MI CASA!  
Tony: ¡No Pepper, mi amor! ¡No te vayas!... ¡Solo tienes el 12% de MI torre y lo sabes!...  
Bruce: Bueno, vas a tener que presentarte - Dijo Bruce señalando a la chica que estaba revisando algo en la tablet de Tony.  
X: Bueno, hola, solo Tony sabe mi nombre y no puedo decirlo. - Dijo sonriendo amablemente, aunque algo distraída.  
Thor: ¿Como es eso midgardiana?  
X: Secretos de groupie - Dijo llevando su dedo hacia su boca, haciendo que Clint, Thor, Bruce y hasta Tony abrieran la suya para mirarla. - Bueno, si ya me dejaron de acosar, les contare porque estoy aquí - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Tony: Soy todo oídos - Dijo sonriendo-  
X: Después de que mi MEJOR AMIGO ANTHONY me deje varada en la calle gracias a los celos de una tal Victoria, quien me odia, por cierto.  
Tony: Oye, sabes que te adoro - Dijo tomándola de la cintura y llevándola a su lado.  
X: Si Tony, lo sé. - Dijo riendo y besando-le el cuello. - Ahora, vine aquí porque... Hay un dios que me encantaría conocer... - Dijo mordiendo su labio.  
Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha: ¡¿TE GUSTA THOR?! - Thor solo miro algo, muy, confundido a todos, pero al ver a la pequeña midgardiana por alguna razón, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Thor no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a nombrar a Jane.  
X: Puedo explicarlo... - Dijo esta chica levantando los brazos, sonriendo y notando que su dios había llegado hasta sus ojos, al momento de verlo solo atino a abrir la boca, dejando de sonreir y sintiendo ser la groupie mas afortunada de todo el mundo.

_** Hey baby gimme one more night! **_

_¿Quien quiere la 2da parte del one-shot? ¿Les va gustando? Jaja, espero les guste._  
_PD: Nada es lo que parece... O tal vez si._  
_Déjenme sus opiniones, criticas o cualquier cosa parecida en reviews, please :3_  
_Besos fangirls _


End file.
